Captivated
by moonlightxprincess13
Summary: Kari is devastated when her team is killed, but after a stranger saves her from death he asks for something in return. Can Kari comply? BDSM. Orochimaru x OC.
1. Chapter 1

The rain pounded down as Kari limped to find shelter. Clutching her side, blood leaked through her fingers leaving a trail. Gasping as she collapsed into a heap under a tree, Kari's long black hair fell in front of her face becoming matted with her tears, mud and the rain from above. She slumped down curling into a ball. _I can't believe it…I can't believe they're all gone…_Kari threw her head back in anguish and screamed into the storm. She felt the cool air of sleep begin to overcome her as she remembered what had happened.

Today had started like any other day for Kari. She awoke in her village and received a message from the Tsuchikage. She swallowed the lump in her stomach when her team was told that they would be on a top secret S ranked mission. As chunins this was an assignment way above their skill sets but, as the Tsuchikage explained, all of the village jonin were out on other missions and they were the only remaining team that would come close to being able to complete the mission. Just after crossing the border Kari's team was ambushed by a clan of rouge ninjas. She watched in horror as one by one her team fell, covered in blood. The last words she heard were her childhood friend Yuuko mouthing "Run". In her exasperation she got out of there as fast as she could, not knowing which way was up. Now as she laid against the tree she realized that she was hopelessly lost. Working to keep herself awake for fear of death, Kari tried to clean her wounds but sleep crept over her like fire melting frost.

Warmth spread through Kari as she pried open her eyes bleary with sleep and sealed shut with tears. Subconsciously she burrowed into the source of the warmth and smelled earth. Once her eyes were fully opened she was able to see that she was in someone's arms. "Who are you?" She yelled meekly, coughing heavily afterword. Frightened she tried to pull away from them.

"Don't worry" the voice replied in a mildly soothing manner. "I won't hurt you." The last words seemed to hiss out of her savior's mouth.

"Promise?" Kari replied. She didn't have the energy to fight this man right now, nor did she want to.

"Promise" he replied. With this Kari reentered the land of sleep.

The next thing she remembered was waking up in bed with her wounds dressed and a blanket over top of her. She sat up but the pounding in her head forced her to lay back down. She looked at her surroundings. All of the walls were bare and it looked as if no one lived here. Candles lit the room and their flames danced when the door opened. Kari pulled the blanket up to her face. "You're awake" the figure said. She recognized the voice as the man who carried her here.

"Yeah" she replied, the pounding in her head amplifying. "Who are you?" she mumbled from under the covers. The man pulled to covers away from her face. Kari took in his pale complexion and long black hair. He didn't look much older than she was, yet something about him gave her the impression that he was much wiser than his age.

"Orochimaru" the man replied. "My name is Orochimaru"


	2. Chapter 2

Kari's heart pounded as Orochimaru pushed her hair back away from her face. "What exactly happened to you?" he asked, sitting on the chair placed ever so close to the bed. Kari opened her mouth to speak, but the memories came flooding back to her and she squeezed her eyes shut. Pulling the covers back up over her face she curled into a ball on the bed. "Oh" Orochimaru sighed. Kari's thoughts went right to blood splattered across the trees and her friends dying in front of her. Before she knew it she was sobbing and hugging her knees to her chest. "Shh, it's okay" Orochimaru purred. He slid onto the bed next to Kari and wrapped his arm around her. She drew herself closer to the pale man and left warm tears on his shoulder. "It's okay." He reseted his head on top of hers. "What's your name?" Kari managed to put her sobs on hold as she spoke.

"K-Kari" she stuttered before collapsing into tears again.

"That's a beautiful name" Orochimaru replied. "Kari…and where do you come from Kari?" Kari didn't pull away from him as she spoke.

"I-I came from the Iwagakure."

"Well you certainly are a long way from home" Orochimaru responded as he stood up. "Are you hungry?" Kari's stomach growled in response. "Well I'll take that as a yes." Orochimaru smiled. "I'll be back." Kari watched as he slid from the room.

Kari took a minute to examine herself. She was wearing unfamiliar robes that were too large for her. Peering underneath, she saw that all of her wounds were covered in neat, clean bandages. _Huh_ she thought. _Maybe he isn't so bad after all_. Kari had no idea who the man was, nor we she was at the time. She made a mental note to ask while she dried her eyes. Despite the reassurance that this Orochimaru was indeed not going to hurt her, at least not for now, Kari wis still horrified. She pulled the covers around her like a cocoon while she tried not to think of her friends. She sat back up when the door creaked open. "I'm sorry its not much" Orochimaru said as he entered the room. He placed a bowl of weak looking soup in front of her.

"Thanks" she replied, picking up the soup. She brought the spoon to her mouth slowly and savored the warmth that spread through her body as she swallowed it. There was something about this place that gave her the chills, physically. Thinking about the cold in her body she shivered, threatening to spill her soup.

"Are you okay?" Orochimaru asked, noticing her body movements.

"I'm fine," Kari replied. "It's just, umm, cold here" She said, trying hard to offend her host.

"I'll get you another blanket" he smiled and moved towards the wardrobe in the corner. "We're underground here and its hard to keep the temperature up. I don't usually mind though." He took out an old comforter and laid it overtop of Kari.

"Thanks" she said, picking her soup back up. Orochimaru took to his seat next to the bed.

"Kari, what happened to you?" Orochimaru had a look of concern on his face. Kari reacted strongly to his question, squeezing her eyes shut, but she managed to reply.

"I was…I was sent on a mission. With my…team. It was an S-rank mission, and they knew we couldn't handle it, but the village couldn't afford to reject the mission. We were ambushed," tears began to roll down her face but she continued. "and everyone…everyone died so I…I ran. But I didn't know where I was. I got lost. And that's…that's when you found me." She turned to face Orochimaru. "Thank you for saving me."

"It wouldn't have been right for me to leave you there" he smiled back at her. "Besides, I was worried for you, a girl like you shouldn't be left alone in the woods."

"What do you mean?" Kari asked, her heart pounding.

"A pretty girl like you wouldn't last the night, not in that forest." Orochimaru stood up again. "You need to rest, you're still healing."

"Okay" Kari replied, her head swimming and pounding at the same time.

"Good night" Orochimaru said as he shut the door. Kari wasn't even able to reply before she drifted back off into sleep.

Before she knew it, Kari had awoken in her dark room. Her heart leapt into her throat as she rolled over and saw Orochimaru sitting there. "Kari…I have a proposition for you."


	3. Chapter 3

Kari's head was reeling. _What does he want from me? Is he going to kill me? Why go through all the trouble of saving me if all he was going to do was…_ Orochimaru noticed the distress on her face. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I just have a question." Kari sat all the way up and let the covers fall to her waist. She placed the pillows behind her so she wouldn't place any excess stress on her muscles. She winced as she twisted slightly, the pain from her cuts still fresh.

"Yes?" Kari replied, trying to hold a calm demeanor. Orochimaru shifted in his chair and leaned in slightly.

"As you might have noticed it is rather…empty down here." Orochimaru looked around the room as he spoke. "This place is bigger than just this room and mine, and I'm the only one here…" Kari swallowed the lump in her throat. "I know you don't know me very well, and you are able to refuse, but would you stay here with me?" Kari had learned when she was little to not trust strangers, but something in his eyes told Kari that he wasn't out to get her. No, Kari sensed something in his eyes that she couldn't quite place, something akin to sadness but closer to dejection, rejection. She shut her eyes and leaned back against the pillows. Kari's thoughts raced to her family. _How could I just leave them? My mother, my father, my brother? _She was overwhelmed _But, they don't even know I'm alive…it would be so easy just to stay and let them think…it would be easier for them…_She sighed. _On top of that, who's to say he'd help me find my way home? I might end up dying anyway._ Kari opened her eyes, preparing to respond. "There is one other thing I must tell you" Orochimaru rested his chin on his fingers. "If you stay, you'll have to follow my rules." Kari let out one last sigh.

"I-I'll stay" she stammered out, not sure if she should regret her decision. Her heart pounded in her head as she slumped into the bed. Under the covers she wrung her fingers waiting for him to respond. She looked in his direction casually and noticed a fleeting smile grace his pale lips.

"Good," he said pausing to stand. "If you'll excuse me a moment" Kari watched his figure disappear from the room. Her stomach churned and she felt as though was going to be sick. A tear escaped her eye as she thought again of her family. Before she had time to dwell, Orochimaru reappeared before her with something in his hands. Not letting Kari see, he placed it on the side table drawer and sat down on the bed next to Kari. Turning to face her, he pushed her hair away from her face. "Kari…" She felt her pulse quicken as he spoke her name. His hand traced the silhouette of her face and came to rest on her chin. He drew her face closer to his and Kari felt his cold lips crash into hers. Unprepared, she was paralyzed by the new sensation. Orochimaru's free hand wrapped around the back of her neck and her breath hitched in her chest. Unable to breath, she panicked and tried to withdraw from Orochimaru's grasp. He let her pull back but maintained his grip on the back of her neck. Kari felt herself blush immediately and stared a whole into the bed in front of her. It wasn't as though she hadn't kissed people before, there had been her childhood friend who grew to be more than the boy next door, but there was something different about this situation. Kari could feel the intensity of Orochimaru's gaze on her face but couldn't bring herself to meet it. Instead, she felt herself drawn to him. Fighting every ounce of common sense she drew herself closer to him. Orochimaru smirked slightly, but Kari didn't notice. He pulled her on top of his lap. She shifted her weight uncomfortably as she tried to find the best position. Just as she sat still she felt his lips on hers once more. This time she was able to respond. She leaned into Orochimaru as they kissed, and just as she thought she understood what was happening, he pulled away.

"Now Kari" he said with a pained smirk. "Let us not get too hasty." Orochimaru's smile widened.

"But…" was all Kari could manage. Now confused, she tried to remove herself from his lap without success. The hand son her lower back and neck made it impossible to move. She panicked just for a brief moment as she felt herself lose all control of the situation. _I shouldn't have stayed._ _This was a mistake_. Her heart raced as Orochimaru reached for whatever was it was that he had placed on the nightstand before. A new wave of panic passed through her as he unfolded a long strip of fabric. _Blindfold._ Kari once again tried to pull away but this time with more desperation. Orochimaru once again held her in place, he was hopelessly stronger than her.

"Hold still" he said softly as he pulled her in closer. Kari slammed her eyes shut as the fabric made its way across them. She felt his experienced fingers tie the two loose ends together. "Good, See, wasn't that easy?" It was all she could to o control her asking as he wrapped his arms around her body. Kari braced herself for the next sensation, but it never came. He just held her and nothing more. She willed her muscles to relax. "I told you I wouldn't hurt you" He slowly slid Kari off of him and helped her lay back down. Still blindfolded she laid with her body pressed against his an his arm around her. Frightened she slowly drifted off into sleep.


End file.
